Drying Charms
by Fleur de Lumiere
Summary: Sirius and Remus get caught up in a bit of a tangle (literally) while studying for their N.E.W.Ts. [SBRL Slashy goodness.]


A not so short S/R Ficlet written at 2 in the morning. 3  
Is it just me, or would this make a good NC-17 fic? Meh. Perhaps I'll add that later.  
  
And by the way, Harry Potter does not belong to me. Unfortunately. If it did, I'd  
have made that line in PoA, "Lupin embraced Black like a lover." Mwaha. And  
the ickle Jamesie quote is somewhat mooched off of Fred/George's line in PoA.  
  
If you don't like slash, don't read this. There is my official warning. If you flame me, it shall be mocked. I need a good laugh. :D  
  
------------------  
  
The rain was lashing furiously against the windowpane, and the vibrations of the thunder barely reverberated in the majestic castle known as Hogwarts. As horrible as the weather was outside, the fire was crackling merrily in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was 11:00, 30 minutes past curfew. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were staying up after hours as usual, trying to get their practice N.E.W.T write-ups done. Sirius' tongue peeked out from his soft, pale pink lips as he scribbled madly. He paused for a moment, scratching his quill on his chin, and asked, "Moony, the gillyweed made the rabbit able to breathe in the aquarium, right?"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes; he knew Sirius knew the answer. He stopped his quill in the middle of the sentence he was writing, and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Don't ask rubbish, Padfoot. You bloody well know that Gillyweed makes things able to breathe underwater. We've known this since 4th year!" He put down his quill and joked, "I bet you just wanted to hear yourself speak."  
  
Sirius chuckled appreciatively and replied, "Ha, you're right. I mean, who wouldn't if they had a voice this sexy?" He struck a pose and fluffed up his hair  
  
Remus laughed and poked Sirius in the side. "Oh, shut up, you! We have to get this done."  
  
Sticking his tongue out childishly, Sirius said, "Well, poo to you too, my dear werewolf."  
  
Remus looked over at his good friend and scowled slightly at him. "Shhh! Keep it down! Get back to work!"  
  
With a goofy grin plastered onto his face, Sirius saluted Remus. "Aye aye, cap'n!" Remus scowled yet again and went back to filling out his checklist for potions. Sirius, after playing idly with his wand, soon did the same. The hours passed by quickly, and soon it was 2:30 AM. After signing the last of his charms section with a flourish, Remus put away his books in his bag and stretched. Remus' lightly toned stomach peeked out shyly from under his shirt, and he said, "Alright Siri. I'm off to bed. I'm afraid you're going to be on your own."  
  
"Nrrgh, wait a moment!" muttered a disgruntled Sirius. He concentrated on his last bit, and replied in a lethargically cheery way, "Finished!" Sirius packed away his books and got up out of his seat with a yawn. "Oi, I'm so tired. Great gods, I think I'll trip on my feet or something while going to bed. Good thing tomorrow's Saturday. " He followed Remus sleepily up the stairs. Sure enough, when they were a few steps away from the landing, Sirius tripped. "Eap!" he cried, and he hustled to grab onto the nearest object -- which was Remus. Remus added his own cry to Sirius's "Eap!" and they both tumbled down the stairs.  
  
Remus was beginning to get quite irritated. All he wanted was to sleep, and now he was tangled in a mass of Sirius while going 35 mph down a flight of stairs. Doing some quick thinking, he pulled out his wand and said, "Circumcuso!" A pile of cushy pillows appeared at the foot of the staircase, and both of them landed on it with some sort of phrase coming forth from their lips. In Remus's case, it was a graceful "Oomph!" In Sirius's case, it was a "Bloody hell! Damn it! OoOoh, my arm..."  
  
Sirius's body was entwined rather close with Remus's own. Remus had landed directly on top of Sirius, and their faces were inches away from each other. Sirius, on the other hand, paid no attention to this and threw his head back on a pillow while groaning. "My sodding arm!"  
  
Remus was the first one to blush slightly. This was quite an awkward position for him; he didn't quite know how to react to this. Truthfully, he was battling with himself mentally. A part of him felt like snuggling up to Sirius, which was a thought he batted away fiercely. After mustering up a bit of his courage, he said in a quiet voice, "Er... sorry... uhm."  
  
Sirius finally let go of his arm, only to realize what was going on. He shot Remus one of his patented smiles and said, "Meh," with a shrug. "Good thing you remembered the cushioning charm, right mate?"  
  
Remus offered a nervous grin and said back, "Well, er, I try." He started to wonder why Sirius wasn't trying to get out of this certain predicament. To be honest, he didn't want to pull back either.  
  
Sirius chuckled and intentionally brushed his finger along Remus's side. Sirius had always felt a special connection with the werewolf, but he made sure that no one saw it or sensed it, not even James. He began to ponder if tonight would be the night; the night when they would finally give up their pretenses and games and simply... be with each other. "You're cold..." he said in a nonchalant voice.  
  
Remus had to try his best not to shiver as Sirius slid his skillful hand down his side. Trying to play it off, he said, "Oh, well... um. I'll deal..."  
  
Sirius let out an amused laugh. When his laughter receded, he spoke in a slightly softer voice. "You're nervous too, aren't you?"  
  
"Ha. Me?! O-of course not..."  
  
"Oh yes you are. I know you, Moony."  
  
Forget the snuggling, Remus was now slightly irked due to Sirius's badgering. "Fine. If you know me so well," Remus said in a barely frustrated tone, "Then tell me what you think I'll do next."  
  
Sirius laughed again, but this time it was more tender. "I think you'll kiss me, Moony." He said quite boldly.  
  
Remus' mind went into overload when Sirius said that phrase -- it then went completely haywire when Sirius leant up to kiss him gently. No longer did he doubt what might happen.  
  
Unconsciously, Remus' hand went up to Sirius' hair, and he started playing with it; curling it around his fingers, running his fingers through it. When Sirius finally broke the kiss, Remus was breathless. "And I thought you were tired..."  
  
"Not anymore I'm not," replied Sirius in a huskily rough voice.  
  
Neither of them was capable of coherent thought after that; and they obviously acted on their impulses from then on out. In the next few moments, they were embracing each other while sharing passionate kisses. After that, clothes were being thrown every which way.  
  
They didn't bother to worry about repercussions.  
  
Besides, it was a MWPP habit - act now, worry later.  
  
----  
  
The sunlight streamed in through the windows of the Gryffindor Common room, and lay its delicate warmth on Remus and Sirius. They both stirred, but Sirius was the first to wake. He wrapped his arm around Remus and leaned close to him, smiling into his light brown hair. However, his smile slowly turned into a look of horror as he noticed a particularly large ring of Gryffindors encircling him and Remus. They all shared a similar expression of bewilderment mixed with amusement. Whispers of gossip were spreading around the room like wildfire.  
  
"Did you hear? Sirius and Remus!"  
  
"Oh my god! Are you serious?!"  
  
"Ahhg, he was so cute, too!"  
  
"I don't stand a chance now..."  
  
Oddly enough, Remus was sleeping through this whole episode.  
  
James and Peter sleepily made their way towards the Gryffindor Common room after hearing the ruckus in the Common Room. James rubbed his eyes and saw a huge mob surrounding some unknown people. His sleepiness immediately dispersed. "Excellent!" he claimed brightly, "Are we carrying on?"  
  
Peter peered over James' shoulder, trying to get a better view. "Good gods!" he exclaimed after seeing the mystery couple. "It's Sirius and Remus!"  
  
James furrowed his eyebrows and ran down the steps into the Common Room after hearing Peter's words. Surely Sirius would tell him if something were going on? He and Peter pushed their way through to the front of the crowd, and they both raised an eyebrow at the couple on the floor. Soon, there was no telling that James and Peter were about to burst out with laughter. "Having fun, chaps?" taunted James.  
  
"Shit," Sirius thought to himself. "Knew we should've used that drying spell..."  
  
---------------------------------------------- e n d. 


End file.
